Emma Watson
' Emma Charlotte Duerre Watson' (born 15 April, 1990 in Paris, France[2]) is a French-born English actress and model whose most notable role is that of Hermione Granger in the [http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Harry_Potter_films Harry Potter film series]. Facts Watson shares a birthday (April 15) with her Harry Potter co-star Emma Thompson (who portrays Sybill Trelawney). *On the United States show "David Letterman's Late Show", Watson revealed that she will be going to college in the United States and that she will work on Liberal Arts degree focusing on Humanities. *On "David Letterman's Late Show", Watson revealed that for high school, she went to Headington girls school in Oxford. She also revealed that her grades were mainly in the /A/ category. *On "David Letterman's Late Show", Watson also revealed that she passed her automatic driving test in 2008 and she is driving a Toyota Prius. *Controversy arose shortly before the release of the Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix film when it was discovered that Watson's breast size had been digitally enhanced on a poster advertising the film's IMAX release. This image gave Melissa Anelli, webmistress of fansite The Leaky Cauldron, "the full heebie jeebies," since Watson was playing a fifteen-year-old,[9] and was herself under eighteen. *At the age of thirteen, Watson was placed tenth in "The Hottest Female Stars", in February 2004.[2] *She became the youngest person ever to appear on the front cover of Teen Vogue magazine, at the age of fifteen. *She achieved eight A* and two A passes in her GCSEs (English exams pupils sit in their last compulsory year of education). She jokingly compared this to her portrayal of Hermione Granger, a self-conscious know-it-all. *Watson passed her driving test on her first attempt, on January 28, 2008. *At twenty-one, Watson is the youngest of the Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger actors. Ironically, in the books, Hermione is the oldest of the three; her birthday is in September while Ron and Harry's are the following year in March and July, respectively. *Watson owns two cats, by the names of Domino and Bubbles. *Emma Watson is a huge fan of Nutella. *Emma Watson used to be dating 27-year-old financer Jay Barrymore. They later had a row about Emma going to Brown University in the United States which resulted in them breaking up. [10] *Like Hermione, Watson was born to two parents of the same occupation; Hermione's are both dentists, and Emma's are both lawyers. *In an interview, Watson said that she hates it so much when people call her "Emily" instead of "Emma". *Rumours claimed that Watson nearly did not return for Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows filming, but ultimately decided to because she "couldn't bear seeing anyone else playing Hermione". However, she has on her official website denied this and explained that she was only trying to make it clear to WarnerBros. that she needed them to cooperate with her education for filming. She now attends Brown University in Rhode Island. *Even though Hermione doesn't have freckles in the books, Emma Watson has has freckles around her nose. Ironically, Ron has freckles on his face in the books while Rupert Grint doesn't have freckles on his face. *At least one actor from the Harry Potter films has appeared alongside Emma Watson in every non-''Harry Potter'' film she has appeared in. In The Tale of Despereaux, ''Robbie Coltrane (Rubeus Hagrid) plays Gregorey, in ''Ballet Shoes, ''Richard Griffiths (Vernon Dursley) plays Great Uncle Matthew, in ''My Week With Marylin, Kenneth Branagh (Gilderoy Lockhart) plays Sir Laurence Oliver and Zoe Wanamaker (Madam Hooch) plays Paula Strasberg.. *Emma Watson has a younger brother, Alex who accompanied her to many premiers. *In an interview, Watson admitted that she had a crush on Harry Potter co-star Tom Felton saying: "I have to confess, I had a bit of a crush on Tom Felton in the earlier films, but never on Daniel or Rupert, they are just good friends.". Rupert, on the other hand, admitted that both he and Dan had a crush on Emma saying: "Emma's a pretty girl. Have Daniel or I ever hit on Emma? Well, she's quite popular with the cast. As for who has the worst crush on her - me or Radcliffe - I'd rather not say.". [11] *Emma Watson is frequently confused with Oscar-nominated British actress Emily Watson